


somebody else

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev Marsh is a gay mom, M/M, Song Inspired, angsty, happy ending lowkey, we love sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: inspired by somebody else by the 1975 because everyone seems to think it okay to put it in reddie playlists!!





	somebody else

Richie leant against his locker, glumly picking at his thumbnail. He was surrounded by the losers, except one. Eddie. Eddie wasn’t around much the past few weeks. Not since that night.

_“I think we should stop this” Eddie had told him, eyes watering._

_“What d’ya mean Eds?” Richie had got worried quickly, something about Eddie’s expression._

_“We both know this can’t work. We’d be dead in a day if Derry found out. Richie, I think we should both quit while we’re ahead” Eddie hadn’t looked at him once and Richie had felt anger, sadness and guilt all bubbling at once._

Richie shook his head at the thoughts, he hadn’t slept a good night without thinking about Eddie’s words. Eddie had taken it upon himself to straighten himself out, literally. He took girls on dates and Richie had laughed the first time he told him this, not truly believing it. Eddie had come back to him twice in three and a half weeks, but all that had done was drive a bigger hole in Richie’s heart. Admittedly, Eddie was right. If Derry found out there were two queers who were together, there’d be a witch hunt within seconds. But this didn’t stop Richie loving Eddie. He wasn’t sure anything could.

“Earth to Richard,” Bev waved a hand in his face and Richie stuck his tongue out at her, “what’s got you all dazed out?”.

“Just thinking about us eloping Beverly, just thinking about the day we get away from this place and marry under the stars of some hot country” Richie joked and she flipped him off.

“In your dreams Tozier” Beverly retorted, grinning at him.

“Oh you frequent them too Miss Marsh” he said and blew her a wet kiss.

“If you two would stop, Bill wants to know if we’re still on for movie night” Mike asked, shaking his head at the pair.

“Of course-” Richie stopped mid sentence. Eddie was walking the halls past their group, a small hand intertwined with a girls. So he really had found somebody else.

“Eddie!” Stan called and Eddie’s head whipped in their direction. Richie sank against his locker, trying to make himself smaller. Eddie waved back, an awkward smile gracing his face. Richie was so in love with that face. The girl tugged his arm slightly and then Eddie was gone. There was a stagnant silence amongst the losers.

“Well that was awkward” Ben said, scratching his neck.

“Got to get to French losers, I’ll see you at Bill’s tonight” Richie exclaimed, kissing Bill’s cheek obnoxiously and leaving them.   
        French was the last thing on Richie’s mind as he sat through Ms Lemione’s class. Richie doodled all over his text books, a fresh set of ‘Fuck you’s’ in large black lettering. Richie groaned quietly, shutting the book and staring at his teacher. Fingers aimlessly danced across the desk, all he could see was Eddie and that girl. He had no idea who she was but she was pretty and more importantly she was a girl. Exactly what Eddie wanted.

“Richard?” The teacher asked, snapping him away from his thoughts. The class was staring at him. She asked a question in French and he replied fluently. Satisfied with his answer, she moved on. As soon as the bell rang, Richie bolted out of the room.

~

Truthfully, Richie loved working at the Aladdin. He got free popcorn and movie tickets and his boss was flexible with hours. So Richie couldn’t complain about his part time job, it kept his truck running at least. Until Eddie walked in with his new girl.

“Welcome to the Aladdin, what can I do for you today?” Richie feigned a jovial voice, not looking at Eddie properly.

“Two tickets to Ghostbusters please” Eddie’s voice was small.

“Coming right up, enjoy ya film and no funny business in the seats. I have to clean ‘em” Richie joked but he felt sick to his stomach. He slid the tickets under the glass, his fingers briefly touching Eddie’s. He pulled his hand back quickly and Eddie left without another word.   
Richie sulked his entire shift, Bev coming in just before five to annoy him and steal popcorn. But even she couldn’t cheer him up today.

“Rich? Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Bev asked, watching him with those eyes that saw everything. Bev was wise after her years, traumatic childhood ageing her.

“Just wait and I’ll meet you by my truck” Richie told her and she complied. Richie clocked out, changing quickly. Bev was waiting for him, holding out a cigarette for him.

“Let’s drive baby girl” Richie joked, unlocking his truck and holding the cigarette between his front teeth.

“Call me that again and I’ll break your teeth Richard” she joked, jumping in his passenger seat. The truck took a couple of go’s to start but Richie got it going and then he was driving to nowhere in particular.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Bev questioned, taking the cigarette back from Richie.

“Uh- you’re not allowed to tell a fucking soul Beverly” Richie tapped his fingers against the wheel, large ring on his middle finger glinting tauntingly at him. It was a present from Eddie for his seventeenth, something about promises. Richie couldn’t bring himself to take it off.

“You’re scaring me Rich” Bev murmured.

“I like boys, well I like both, but there’s a boy. I’m in love with him” Richie admitted, pulling into a parking bay.

“It’s Eddie, isn’t it?” Bev said simply. Richie stared at her, there was no disgust or hatred in her eyes. Just pure sympathy.  
He nodded and exhaled slowly.

“Was it that obvious?” Richie let out a bitter laugh. A soft hand rested over his on the steering wheel.

“Was it mutual? What’s happened?” Bev asked. And Richie told her everything, from how they realised to that last night. She listened intently, never taking her attention away from Richie.

“Sad isn’t it Bev? Me pining after him, he came into the Aladdin tonight! With her! It’s all cold without him Bev, I thought I could get over him but I can’t stop picturing him with her” Richie was crying, he felt hot tear tracks burning down his face like molten lava. She wiped away his tears lightly, red painted nails stroking his cheeks.

“It’s okay sweetie, it’s okay. Don’t cry on me Rich, it doesn’t suit you” she was hugging him now, red curls tickling his jaw. Richie chuckled lightly, easing his breathing.

“Can I tell you something? Just so we can share this?” Bev squeaked, looking up at him. He nodded.

“I like girls, I’m a lesbian” she told him and he smiled, this time it was his turn to hug her.

“Does this mean our marriage is off the cards?” she said from his chest and this time he laughed loudly.

“Ya never know Bev, maybe if we get old and lonely we’ll want each other” Richie joked and she giggled.

“I’ll hold you to that Tozier” she was smiling now, they both were. Richie drove her home and then himself. His house was quiet, too quiet. It meant his mom had already passed out and his dad wasn’t home yet. He went to bed, the silence deafening for him.

~

Richie hated Math, he was good at it, but it meant he had to stare at the back of Eddie’s head for an hour. He used to annoy him for the full hour, sending him notes and flicking his neck. But now Eddie didn’t turn around and scold him with a smirk. He just stared ahead and as did Richie, praying the minutes ticked down quickly.

“Hey Richie” Eddie’s voice rang harsh in his ears as they left the class. He span around, eyes meeting the chocolate ones he missed so much.

“Uh- Eddie? Hi” Richie was quiet.

“I was wondering if we could talk” Eddie shuffled, a sign he was nervous.

“I don’t think that’s wise Eds” Richie sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Rich just- I need to talk to you” Eddie pleaded and Richie gave in.

“My truck after school” Richie said before leaving Eddie in the hallway.   
Low and behold, at the end of the day Richie saw Eddie waiting by his truck. He was tempted to bolt, what could Eddie possibly want? But he didn’t, just steeled himself and walked towards Eddie.

“C’mon then” Richie said, unlocking his truck. He chucked his bag in the back seats, Eddie following suit. Richie started driving, knowing the one place they could be alone. He drove all the way to the Barrens, leaving his truck across the road. They walked in silence for a while, settling under the biggest tree. Remains of the losers club tree house sat above them as Richie fiddled absentmindedly with a twig.

“I messed up” Eddie was quiet, his voice timid. Richie couldn’t even look at him.

“You don’t get to do this to me again Eddie” Richie stood up abruptly, facing away from Eddie.

“Richie please,” Eddie was pleading, “I really miss you”. Richie felt a small hand on his own.

“Eddie, you were the one that left me. You told me we couldn’t be together and you moved on!” Richie felt angry but looking at Eddie’s tired eyes he melted slightly.

“I know and I haven’t slept for weeks Rich! I was wrong, so wrong! I love you and I’m an asshole” Eddie cried out, not dropping Richie’s hand.

“I love you too Eds,” Richie stopped and took a long breathe, “but what about that girl?”.

“I finished it with her” Eddie answered honestly.

“Can I kiss you Eddie?” Richie asked and he didn’t even wait for the nod to press their lips together. Richie melted into the kiss, weeks of emotion pouring into it.

“I fucking missed you Eds” Richie breathed out as he leant his head against Eddie’s forehead. He felt tears down his cheeks, he wasn’t sure if they were his or Eddie’s. Could they do this? It wasn’t going to be easy that’s for sure. Richie hated hiding Eddie, secret kisses and whispered ‘I love you’s’.

“Please don’t ever leave me again” Richie said, eyes finding Eddie’s.

“I promise, don’t you remember this?,” Eddie picked up Richie’s right hand where the ring still was, “I’ll always love you”. They kissed again, slow and small. Richie knew loving Eddie was difficult but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys so much thank you! kudos and comments much appreciated lovelies!


End file.
